


my life in your hands

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode: s05e13 The Big Bang, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my 100-word drabble challenge.</p><p>[triple drabble, fifteen: The Universe has no need of a doctor, and most certainly not him, so the Doctor does what he ought to have done centuries ago - he takes himself out of the equation. He just hadn’t counted on the two women of his life putting him back again.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	my life in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _The Big Bang_ , so some spoilers if you haven't watched it, although it probably won't make sense at all anyway. (Not to say that it will definitely make sense if you've watched it, really.)

Doubt rings in his mind, the chants of his enemies minutes and millenia earlier. Perhaps this is better, a mad man in a box that no one will ever wait for again.

But then she gives him reason, and that is all he needs.

("Shut up," Amy says, tears like the stars of a billion galaxies in her eyes. "Of course it was."

 _Oh Amelia,_ the Doctor wants to say, _how could your life have been worth this?_

Instead, he takes the coward’s way out, and gives her both choice and truth, wrapped in a neat little package of lies.)

* * *

_No,_ she tries to scream, but the air is on fire, ablaze like her heart -

She etches in a place for her imaginary friend right before the universe collapses on itself.

( _We all wake up where we ought to be,_ she remembers River saying, but that can’t be right, because who is Amelia Pond without the Doctor? One night in her garden is nothing, because he always comes back for her, in the end.

It is not until she realises that she’s his only hope, his only way back, that Amy wonders if that belief doesn’t just run one way.)

* * *

_Geronimo,_ the screen reads. 

She blinks fiercely and looks back to the skies, turned fiery by the blinding supernova, the last star in this universe.

Her husband is a stupid, noble man, and she loves him for it.

Sometimes, she just wishes that he would be more selfish.

(Oh, River knows her Doctor well. He wouldn’t approve of the way she clutches the diary, daring all of time and space and reality itself to come rip it from her hands, because he has clearly decided that the Universe is better off without him.

That has never stopped her from trying.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't entirely understand what's going on, don't worry, because I don't either. Originally based off my musings about what exactly was going on in the Doctor's mind during this sequence in the episode, what he would've done if Amy had actually answered that it hadn't been worth it, and _how_ , exactly, River somehow manages to exist after the Big Bang II, but... well, to quote, it got away from me.


End file.
